Nothing
by LEMONedy
Summary: Luke misses Asch after Lorelei's revival, and realizes he's been there with him the whole times. Lemon.


When surrounded in darkness, loneliness, and despair it's normal for any human being, even a copy, a replica, to reach out to the nearest person, and cling tight, until all the fright goes away. Such was Luke fon Fabre, replica of Duke Fabre's son's inquiry. Ever since his return from Lorelei's revival, he knew something had changed. He knew what that something was, too. The physical loss of the one he loved.

Asch the Bloody had lost his life to mere underlings, average Oracle Knights. But his soul still lived on in the body of Luke. When Luke had felt Asch's spirit enter him, he had thought that this meant he would be with the boy he loved forever. But it never felt that way. Luke knew he was in there. Sharing his body. But he never felt him. Heard his voice. Felt his embrace. Tasted his lips... It was as if Asch was indeed just a normal person, and was gone for good.

Luke spent long hours in his bedroom, refusing to see anybody, quietly whispering to himself, hoping the words would soon, someday, reach Asch. All sense of time was lost, as the young red head clutched tightly to his pillow, shaking from invisible tears. "Save me... O-oh, Asch, please, save me..." He sobbed quietly, unable to spill tears from his green eyes anymore, for they all must have dried up at the moment his heart was crushed.

_"Do you long for me...?"_

The voice. The voice of the one Luke loved. The voice he loved to hear. At last, the sweet sound again rung through his skull, as if it were a piece of beautiful music. "I know it's you. A-Asch. R-r-right...?" He found himself choking on his words, trying to wipe away the nothingness that stung at his dry eyes.

_"You've waited long, have you not?"_ Luke sat up straight on his bed, clutching the pillow he had a solid grip on tighter and tighter.

"Asch. Yes. It's only been a few months since you entered me... But I've been so alone, Asch..."

The almost amused voice made a small chuckling sound. "_I've been here, always..."_ Luke smiled sadly at the words. Just as he had expected.

"But, Asch, I haven't heard you. N-nor have I felt you. I haven't even seen you... I missed you so much..." His fake smile cracked, causing him to sob loudly into a pillow. Luke almost expected to feel a cool, ghostly hand pat him on the back, a soothing 'everything will be all right'. But, he then realized, it was Asch. He'd never do such a thing.

"_And here I will always stay."_ Asch's voice sounded almost sinister. Luke gasped, looking up from his pillow, almost if he had been painlessly stabbed in the back.

"Do you still love me, Asch...?" Luke asked softly, needing to hear the answer. Luke waited in anticipation, desperately longing for his voice to happily reply with a 'yes, of course'. "Asch?" He called out into the emptiness of the room. Absolutely nothing. No response. No feeling of another's presence. Just the deep feeling of loneliness.

As if nothing had happened, Luke mechanically stripped to nothing but his underwear, crawling pathetically as if he were a whipped dog under his blankets, and lulled himself to sleep by humming an almost familiar and ominous tune. The room became cold for a few seconds, but Luke was sure it was from nothing but the wind, coming from the closed window.

It was late in the afternoon, and Luke had strolled down to the collisseum. The previous night had been full of nightmares, but they were all forgotten, lost somewhere in his thoughts. He mindlessly watched over a blonde haired boy clad in armor with a silver-haired archer by his side, killing off a group of small monsters.

"Luke!" A female's voice called out. Luke boredly looked over to the direction, noticing Tear Grants running through the stand to his direction. He stayed uninterested, turning his attention back to the fight below. "We've all been trying to get an audience with you since you came back. Why wouldn't you greet us again?" Luke sighed out, feeling a cold sensation wrap itself around his waist. _"If you hate them, leave..."_ The voice. Luke bit his lip.

"Fuck off, will you." His voice showed hardly an emotion. Tear stepped back.

"L-Luke...?"

"Out of my sight. I hate you." He sighed out, standing up and leaving. Tear didn't follow.

Luke let out another sigh as he ended up at the market place. He heard the voice, but didn't even respond to it. He just did as he was commanded. Perhaps Asch did have some control over his body. For he could now hardly remember what he had just done. Perhaps a nap would clear his head. Luke placed his hands behind his head, arrogantly walking home. He kept his chin high, feeling like he had before he met all those people. But why...?

"You're controlling me, aren't you." Luke talked to himself aloud, trying to get a response from Asch.

"_It's not 'me'. It's us. Your body is ours."_ Luke smiled.

"We're together, then."

"_Correct."_ Luke operated the elevator, staring outwards to the somewhat golden sun.

"Don't leave me." Luke turned around, running into the arms of Asch the Bloody, God General. Luke shamelessly clung to his dead lover's clothing.

"Nobody else can see you?" Luke's voice wasn't affected even though his face was pressed flat against Asch's chest.

"_Not a soul but ours."_

"So you're all mine."

"_Correct_." Asch responded unusually lovingly. Luke breathed in deeply, trying to take in his scent. It was still the same. Comforting, yet still harsh.

"I love you..." Luke sighed out softly. Asch didn't respond with words, but with his arms snaking around Luke's waist. "We're here..." He pulled away from Asch's firm embrace, walking towards home, their fingers interlocked, Luke leaning against the spirit as if he were a wounded soldier.

They trudged their way though the mansion, ignoring the gaurds, servants and maids, focusing only on getting to their bedroom, alone. "Fuck me." Luke muttered, as they walked through the garden.

"_You're sure?"_

"Yes." Luke whispered, as if he'd made an important, life-changing decision.

"_We're home."_ The door to the bedroom swung open. Luke was pushed to the bed, his cock already fully erect, his body waiting for Asch, whether this Asch was real or not.

Asch fumbled with the lock, as Luke undid his top. "You're real. Aren't you." Luke said not so much as a question, but as a statement. Asch crawled onto the bed, all ready stripped of most of his clothes. He sat behind Luke, grabbing the boy's hand, and placing it over his heart. "_I live in here."_ Asch muttered, not answering anything. Luke tilted his head backwards, capturing Asch's lips in his.

The two of them opened their mouths, sliding their tongues together, making each other moan loudly. Asch pushed Luke flat on the bed, nipping at his neck. "A-Asch... D-d-don't tease, please..." Luke breathed out. Asch knew perfectly what Luke wanted, but wouldn't let him have it yet. He brought his mouth down to his nipple, where he swirled his tongue around the now hardened nub, pinching the other between his fingers. "At least get my pants off, jerk..."

And with Asch's free hand, he worked on removing Luke's clothes. "You, too. I've been waiting for you. I want to see all of you." Luke almost demanded, and Asch obliged. He stripped completely naked, straddling Luke's hips. Luke's erotic expression earned him another passionate kiss from his original, before he moved onto his lower body. Asch would normally ask before violating his replica, but instead went ahead and slid a finger inside.

Luke's body arched into the touch. "N-not just your finger, dammit..." Luke groaned. Asch sighed out softly, placing a loving kiss on the boy's neck. Asch slid in a second finger, slowly scratching at Luke's insides, causing another moan. Luke was again going to demand that the older boy replace his long fingers with his perfect dick, but was stopped by Asch's mouth.

This kiss felt sadder than the rest. Asch passionately settled into it, his eyes closed, the movements of his fingers slowing down. The expression on his face looked like one of sorrow, but he couldn't figure out why. He pulled away out of concern, and cupped his face in his hands. "Asch, what's wrong...?" Luke asked warmly. Asch ignored the question, removed his fingers from Luke's ass, and slowly pushed his cock in. "A-Ahhh... Nnngh, A-Asch..." Luke sighed out huskily in satisfaction, letting Asch take him.

Asch held Luke's body close, as he sat up. "_Move your hips_." Asch mumbled, his face hidden in Luke's neck.

"A-Asch...?"

"_Move them, goddammit_!" Asch's angry voice rang through the room. Luke gasped, surprised at how upset he sounded. He obeyed, moving up and down on Asch's dick, hoping to satisfy him. "_Harder..." _Asch hissed, as Luke's inner walls clenched tightly aroound him.

"Y-yes, of course..." He sheepishly replied, quickening his pace, making each thust more rough.

Luke calmly observed Asch's distressed looking face. His eyes were clenched shut, his eyelashes shining with what must have been tears, his lips pursed shut. Luke continued to watch him, feeling even more sexually stimulated at the sight of his face. "A-Asch, I-I'm going to..." Luke whispered, thrusting even more quickly, as he felt his lower stomach become tighter. Asch nodded slowly. "_Me, too_..."

The two red-heads let out soft moans, which increased in volume and intensity as they got closer to climaxing. "_T-together_..." Asch gritted through his teeth, as they simultaneously came, Asch exploding inside of Luke, while Luke's mess got all over their stomachs. Both of them fell back, panting loudly, their chests moving up and down at the speed of their racing hearts. "A-Asch...?" Luke dared to reach out and touch Asch's arm. Asch stared solemnly up at the roof, before turning to Luke. "_I don't have much time left."_

Luke's heart skipped a beat. "A-Asch...?"

_"I'm going to disappear forever soon. Go put some pants on_." Asch demanded, searching the floor for his clothing. He threw a pair of pants at Luke, and he obediently did as he was told. "What do you mean...?"

Asch slipped into his pants, heading towards the window in the back. "_I was never meant to exist in this world after death. My time's almost up..." _

Luke clung to Asch's arm. "Let me stay with you, then..." He whispered, refusing to let go. Asch let out a defeated sigh. "_Let's hurry up and leave, then_." The two shirtless boys, who were sticky with sweat, jumped from the window, into the cool night. "Where are we going?" Luke asked curiously.

"_Away_..." Asch sighed, continuing to walk forward. Luke shut his eyes, letting Asch guide him to wherever he felt the need to go.

Asch stopped walking, and stood in front of a tall tree. "What's up...?" Luke questioned. Asch didn't reply, and sat down under it. "_I'll die here_." He muttered, signaling for Luke to come down with him. Luke restrained his tears, snuggling into Asch. "I'll miss you..." Luke whispered, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"_So will I_." Asch confessed, with no such emotion.

"You'll be waiting for me...? You'll greet me when I get there, too...?"

"... _Of course_." Asch placed a gentle kiss atop Luke's head.

The wind blew loudly, and was menacingly cold. Luke shivered violently, trying not to come across as too weak. Asch placed an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close. "_Everything's going to be all right_." Luke nodded, a lone tear dripping from his eye to Asch's body. This was the last thing he'd ever hear Asch say.

Morning came, and Luke found himself alone in his bedroom, as usual. Last night was just a blurry memory to him now. He looked down at the floor, to see if the remainder of Asch's clothing was there, if there was any proof that he had visited. One shirt layed there, which belonged to himself. Luke smiled gently, staring at his floor, the empty space. Nothing.


End file.
